Selfless
by Vanessa Cullen 17
Summary: Have you ever seen the movie, Mulan? Well its kinda like that but some little changes! Vampires in later chapters! Bella believes this is the right thing to do and no one is going to stop her.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Bella POV

I currently live in Phoenix, Arizona. I live with my father and mother. Renee and Charlie Swan. My mother is a school teacher and currently my father is a soldier. That's right, you heard me. He fights in war. Soon he is supposed to be retiring though. To tell you the truth I cant wait. I hate the feeling of my father being gone and trying to hope he will come home.

After I finished my shower I quickly got dressed in a white t-shirt, plain jeans, and black converse. I threw my cell phone into my pocket and walked out to the garden. My parents were sitting there talking. They have been fighting a lot lately so I was happy to not hear any yelling for once. "Hello." I said. They looked up and smiled at me. It didn't reach their eyes though. "Honey, we need to talk." Renee said.

"_Honey, we need to talk." Mom said. "What's wrong?" I asked. "Well your father has been called in again." Renee said._

I shook my head and my eyes widened. "I thought you are retiring." I said, horrified. "I am." Charlie said. And I let out a breath of relief. "But they are calling me in this last time." He continued. And my eyes widened. They were about to continue but I ran to my room. I couldn't let him do this. I couldn't let my father go to war and kill himself. I couldn't let myself live without him and most importantly I cant let him leave Renee.

I walked into their room where I found the parchment. It read:

_Soldier Charlie Swan Of Phoenix, Arizona_

_War In: Anchorage, Alaska_

_Against: Spanish_

_Explanation: Their want of our state_

I put it in my pocket and grabbed the uniform. It was black with a little bit of blue here and there. I quickly hid them in my room. My parents decided to give me some space. I heard them go to bed. When I was pretty sure I heard there snoring. I got out of bed and started to pack. I packed underwear, bra's, 2 girl shirts, 1 pair of girl pants, 4 hair ties, and 2 of my brother's shirts. It made me sob looking at them.

My brother's name was Emmett. Notice how I used past tense. Emmett also went out to war but didn't make it long. He died within the first week. I loved Emmett and that is why I am so worried about my father. Emmett had brown curly hair and brown eyes, like me. He was huge and always joking around. The best big brother you could ever have. It has been 5 years since his death but I never got over it.

I shed a few tears as I threw my cell phone in the bottom making sure it was on vibrate first. Then I changed into the outfit. I looked in the mirror and knew that I have to cut my hair. I measured it up to the bottom of my ears. Then I put it in a small bun. I almost looked like a guy. Finally I put on some concealer and there, perfect. I looked like a guy! I threw my dark blue backpack on my shoulder. Then I walked into my parents note and placed the note there I had wrote quite a while ago. Because I had always had this idea but never put it into action.

The note read:

_Mother And Father,_

_I cant stand to have father go off to war anymore. It breaks my heart to think you wont be coming home. Mother becoming a widow and depression taking form in our little house. I cant have that. I know Emmett passed 5 years ago but this is also something I need to do for him. I need to have a taste of what he died for and what you do for this country. I want both of you to stay here and live happily until I get back. I love you both. But please don't try to stop me._

_Love, Bella_

I looked at them one more time, sleeping happily. Then I walked out their bedroom. I went to the barn. I found my horse, Roxy. She is a white horse with black patches. Her eyes seemed to twinkle as I approached. I stroked her head with my hand. "It's alright, Roxy." I whispered. Then I hoped on her and we ran out of the stable. Leaving my home behind me. The note said, 'Live happily until I get back,' but I don't even know if I am coming back..

______________________________________________________________

_Hello!!! What did ya think? Please Review!!! _

_This story will be continued…_

_Thanks, Vanessa_

_(Vanessa Cullen 17)_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Bella POV

It has been 4 days since I left home. Every so often I would stop at a little town and stay in a small hotel. But today is the day I am finally going to get there! My destination was Valdez, Alaska. That is where everyone is meeting. Roxy kneehehehed. (A/N: Idk how to say that. Lol.) And I looked over to see a sign. It read: Welcome To Valdez.

Ya. I feel welcomed. I was freezing my ass off! Note to self: Put more layers of clothing on. Roxy was shivering too. Then I saw the camp site and smiled. People were setting up their tents? I didn't bring a tent. I got close enough and hopped off Roxy. I saw a man standing there. "Excuse me?" I asked in my manly voice. He turned around and god he was beautiful. He was pale, with blonde hair and gold eyes. "Yes?" He asked. "Hello.. My name is… Emmett." I said. It pained my heart hearing his name. "Hello Emmett, I am Dr. Cullen. What can I do for you?" He asked. "This is my first time and I didn't know what to bring." I said, pointing toward the tents.

"Oh. Well here I have another one you can use." He said. I silently thanked god. "Thanks." I said. "Don't worry about it." Dr. Cullen said and handed me the tent. Then I waved and went to set up my tent. I was having a hard time but I soon got it up. Then I tripped over nothing and fell to the ground. Perfect. A mouth full of snow. I spit it out of my mouth and stood back up. I grabbed my bag and threw it in the tent. "Hey." Someone said behind me. I turned around to see 2 guys. One was a blonde haired with blue eyes man and the other was a tan boy with black hair. "What's your name pony tail man?" The blonde asked. It took me a moment to realize they were speaking to me.

"Emmett." I said. "I'm Mike and this is Eric." The blonde said. "What's up?" I asked. "Nothing. We are so bored." Mike said. "Nice horse ya got there. What's her name?" Eric asked. "Roxy." I responded. They both raised their eyebrows. I made myself sigh. "My little sister named it." I said trying to act annoyed. They nodded. "You wont be bored for long boys. Line up in front of my tent now." A guy with dark russet skin and long black hair said. The boys ran away from us. But I wasn't sure what to do.

"Excuse me. I am new." I said. He looked me up and down before saying, "Alright then Soldier. I'm Jacob Black. But you are to prefer to me as Mr. Black. And you are?" He asked. "Emmett." I said. "Emmett?" He asked. Um.. A last name… think.. Think.. Think harder Bella!! "Hills." I said quickly. It just came to my mind. "Soldier Emmett Hills follow me." Mr. Black said. I followed him to where everyone else was lined up. Mr. Black started pacing back and forth in front of us.

"This is going to be a tough time. We have a lot ahead of us. We are going to have 3 weeks of improving our skills. Then we will fight on the 14th of September." Mr. Black spoke. The day after my birthday. Great. "We are improving many things. Your skill to fight obviously. Your use of ropes, guns, and swords. Running and Climbing." Mr. Black said. "Yes sir." We all responded. "Alright then. Letters A-L on swords. Letters M-R on guns. Letters S-Z on ropes. Go." Mr. Black yelled.

So I was sword fighting first. Oh god. Mike and Eric weren't in my group. I grabbed my sword and almost dropped it. Holey Crap that thing is heavy. Just then Mr. Black came over. "Alright boys we have 3 weeks. Meaning this whole week is swording for you, next week is guns, and the last week is ropes." He said. "You are going to learn how to hold a sword and how to use it. By the end of this week you should be able to throw a knife or sword at someone as hard as you can even if they are at least a mile away." Mr. Black said. "Now pick up the sword." He yelled.

Everyone seemed to have a hard time picking up the sword. "Alright 50 push ups, 30 sit ups and 40 Jumping Jacks should get you in enough shape." Mr. Black said and went to another group. I sighed and got to the ground.

Soon we were all done and actually sweating. But I was still freezing. "Pick up your swords." Mr. Black said. We didn't exactly want to do more work so we all got the swords up. Mr. Black showed us how to hold the sword and lunge it. "Alright that's it for today. Take a run. Newbie's just follow everyone else." Mr. Black said. And I started running. Mike fell into place with me. "We run 5 miles out and then back. But we all have to stay on the same path.. Because we also have to climb certain things." He said. I just nodded. I tried to concentrate to make sure I didn't trip. And it worked. We climbed up mountains and threw lakes and finally made it back.

Afterwards I was exhausted and my hands were bleeding from the mountains sharp rocks. I went back to my tent and wrapped cloth around my hands not wanting to alarm anyone or make them think I am a weakling. But my hands really stung. I grabbed some fresh hay and gave it to Roxy. I started to brush her before I heard a voice. "You should get some sleep." I turned around to see Dr. Cullen. I nodded but kept brushing Roxy. "Is something wrong with your hands?" He asked walking closer. "No, of course not." I said. "Emmett I wont tell anyone." He said. I sighed and he walked over and undid the clothes. "Wow. Your not in pain?" He asked. I just shook my head, lying. He seemed to know that I was not telling the truth.

He wrapped my hands in gauze. "The first day is always the hardest." Dr. Cullen said. Then he waved goodbye and walked away. I walked back into my tent and fell asleep immediately. Day 1 Completed.

________________________________________________________________________________

_So??? Yes, No? I have some idea's so I hope you liked it!!! I loved it!!! Lol. Thanks everyone!! Please review!!! Thanks again!!!_

_PLEASE REVIEW…_

_Love, Vanessa_

_(Vanessa Cullen 17)_


	3. Chapter 3

Selfless

Chapter 3

Bella POV

I woke up quickly and got ready for a new day. I have been here a week already. I have gotten used too my schedule but today we start with guns. I am a little frightened to do so. I finally put on the rest of my outfit and headed out. I quickly brushed and fed Roxy then headed to the line up. "Good morning, boys." Mr. Black said as he come out to talk to us. "Good morning, Mr. Black." We responded. "As you know today is the end of week one. You all did very well, surprisingly. And today we start our second week of training. You should all know where you are going so go ahead and get started." He said.

I headed off to the gun's on my way I saw Dr. Cullen. He winked at me and I smiled in return. We have become great friends. I started to practice shooting my gun at the targets and about 20 minutes later, Mr. Black came over. "Welcome to guns." He said. Then he showed us the parts of the gun, how to use it, and make sure our shots are perfect. By the end of the day I was exhausted. I hit my tent and fell straight to sleep.

____________________________

(Skipping ahead to the last day of training.)

_Gun shots. I had a gun in my hand and there they were my family. Renee and Charlie stood together until Charlie went and stood next to Emmett. They both had guns and uniforms on. Same with me, but I was against them. I shot them and they screamed in pain. I cried and screamed as I saw them slowly dieing in front of my eyes._

"Emmett!" Someone yelled and I was brought out of my sleep by Dr. Cullen standing there. I made sure I still had my hair up, looking like a guy. "Yes, Dr. Cullen?" I asked. "Call me Carsile, Emmett. And are you alright?" He asked. I smiled slightly. "Yes, sir. Just a nightmare." I responded. "I'll leave you too it then." He responded and left my tent. He always knew when I wanted to be alone. I quickly got ready again, doing my same routine.

I rushed out of my tent and ran to the area where the ropes are. Today we work half a day, then some of it we meet to talk out strategies and the rest is to prepare for the fight and finally we leave towards night to start the long way towards Anchorage. I started the ropes again and saw some blood running down my hands as I went up them rather quickly. I have gotten used to it, it doesn't hurt anymore but I do have scars, not that I care at the moment.

My sword fighting, gun shooting, and roping have been great. I have been doing well at all of them. Even better than most guys. I fit in well. I finished roping and heard Mr. Black called us in. He started telling us strategies and such then he said, "And I have picked my vice captain." He cleared his throat before saying, "Mr. Emmett Hills will be your vice captain." My jaw dropped open. Me? A vice captain of the war!?!? Everyone cheered and I smiled slightly. While thinking, 'Holey crap.'

After planning our strategies we sharpened our swords, filled our guns with gun powder, and made sure we had extra rope then we packed up. I threw my bag of stuff on my saddle. And jumped on Roxy. She squealed and the whole army started forward. Carsile came up at my side. "Congrats, Emmett. I heard about you become vice president." He said. "Thanks, Carsile that means a lot to me." I responded. Most of the way was silent.

By the time we got to Anchorage it was September 14, the day of the war. We all came upon the hill and there they were. The Spanish. We all charged. And the war began.

___________________________________________________________________

_I hope everyone liked it. Sorry I have not updated in a while. Review please. I will update as soon as I can. Thanks everyone._

_Love, Vanessa_

_(Vanessa Cullen 17)_

_P.S. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!_


	4. Chapter 4

Selfless

Chapter 4

Bella POV

We all charged. Some of us had knives, some had swords, some guns, and some had all 3. I had all of them considering I'm the Vice. Roxy galloped forward, with me riding on her back. I took out my sword and prepared for slaughter. Everyone's faces were completely determined with the occasionally doozies who were spacing out so bad, that they won't even notice the war going on, poor spacing men. I shook my head. _Concentrate Bells, You have to concentrate or you could die! _I turned my head forward once again. I could feel the tenseness of the space we were all packed in. General Black took out his sword and directed his eyes toward General Hoff. General Hoff took out his own sword and his eyes were on Black. Both eyes looked so fierce on winning this insane battle.

And when Mr. Black's sword hit General Hoff's, the war had begun. Then everything became chaos. Bullet shots and screaming were heard from every direction. People were hurt and killed in mere minutes, in mere seconds.

I don't usually hurt anyone, but this is for my family. This is my honor for my country. A really creepy guy with a moustache came at me, he was screaming, telling everyone that they were going to die. I stabbed him in the chest and he fell to the ground. Blood everywhere. I felt like I was going to faint. _Bella, you are a soldier. Prove you are strong. Prove you can do what your Father and Emmett did. Get your own honor. _I have to do what I have too.

I hopped off Roxy, telling her to go to General Black, knowing he will have more use of her. I stabbed, kicked, gunned, slashed, and killed everyone in my path. I wouldn't mess with me. I looked over and saw Mike battling some guy. The guy took out his gun and Mike didn't notice. I ran over and decapitated the man before he could do anything. Mike, wide-eyed, thanked me. I nodded and quickly resumed fighting.

A hysterical man grabbed my neck from behind, choking me. He took out my sword out of his pocket and I was saying silent prayers. Then I felt a piercing of my back and I closed my eyes, feeling a horrible stinking. But then I realized it didn't go all the way through. I turned around to see General Black holding the knife that he stabbed through the man holding me. He took it out. "Thanks." I said. Even though, he pierced my skin. He nodded and ran back into the fight.

We were winning and when the last Spanish died, the war was over. And we had won.

I heard cheers of, "WAHOO!" "YES!" "WE ROCK!" "AMERICA WINS EVERYTIME!" "SUCK ON THAT, YOU LOSERS!" Which didn't seem at all appropriate but I joyed in. We all shook hands and laughed. "ATTENTION! FORMATION!" Screamed throughout by General Black. We all scrambled to quickly get in line. He walked back and forth before responding, "Yes. We have won to keep our Alaska but as you know this isn't our last war. We still have 2 other wars to go. We will not party about our victory. We will take it in pride but be silent about it. We will walk away from this site, feeling victorious and having more courage. This was our first battle with the Spanish. The next to come will be stronger. You were lucky this time. Let's move out."

Wow, that brought everyone down. "HILL!" I heard him yell. "Yes sir?" I asked. "Your horse." He responded, giving me Roxy. I nodded, thankful that she was alright. I tried to hop on her but it hurt too much. "What's wrong?" Eric asked. I put my hand on my back where it hurt and looked at my hand to see blood all over. Eric's eyes widened in fear. "Get on the horse, when we get back, Dr. Cullen will help." He said, smoothly. I nodded and he helped me up.

With the pain, the way back seemed way longer than it should have. Eric helped me off the horse again and walked me into Dr. Cullen's tent. Dr. Cullen smiled first not noticing I was injured. "What can I do for you, men?" He asked. "He's injured." He said. And Dr. Cullen's smile turned into a frown. Dr. Cullen took me over to a chair and Eric left without a goodbye.

He lifted the back of my shirt up, somehow already knowing where the injury was. He wiped up the blood and put gauze on it. "Take it easy for the rest of the day." He said, putting his hand on my shoulder. "Thank you." I responded and walked out.

When I got to my tent I decided to write a letter to my parents. Which probably isn't the smartest idea in the world, but I needed to speak to them. I needed to make sure they were both safe and sound and I also knew they were both worried about me.

I took out a piece of paper and a pen and began writing.

_Mother and Father,_

_I cannot release you my location. What I can tell you is that I am safe. I am sorry I did this to you but I couldn't stand to let Father go off to war again. He has done his time, and now it's my turn. The training is hard, but I am doing it. I am getting stronger and faster than ever before. Please write back to me. Tell me how you both are and how everything is. Send to the return address I wrote on the envelope and write back fast because we may be in a different location soon. I miss you._

_Bella_

_(P.S. If you are going to write back my name is Emmett Hill. Please don't tell the authorities about me, or they will kill me.)_

I put it in an envelope and licked it shut. I wrote the address on it and put it in the mail bag. "Emmett, while you were in the infirmary the General said that we will be here for 3 more days." Eric said when he saw me. I nodded and silently crept into my tent. I got under the covers and felt fast asleep. War 1 is now over.

* * *

_I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long. Its Christmas today so I just got my brand new laptop, so now I'm all good to go! I will be writing a lot more. Please Review and give me more ideas for future chapters! Thanks._

_Love, Vanessa_

_(Vanessa Cullen 17)_

_P.S. HAPPY HOLIDAYS EVERYONE!_


	5. Chapter 5

Selfless

Chapter 5

Bella POV

It has been a couple years now and I still serve my country. Lately we haven't been having as much training instead we are actually having fun. Mr. Black scored us a couple soccer balls and we play games about two days a week. If we aren't playing a game of soccer, we usually play cards or hop in the lake right near the camp. The camp we are at now is in a beautiful and colorful location but I'm afraid it will be wrecked soon by the war that will soon come. The camp is in Kwigillingok, Alaska. It is summer time and the weather is a little bit warmer for the most part but we all still wear our winter jackets.

A lot has changed though in these last couple years. Roxy, my trusty steed, passed away in a fierce battle against the Russians. That was a disastrous night full of me crying my eyes out. I buried her in Anchorage. I still miss her. The second year of being here we were at a three day war with the Japanese. They fought brutally. I came out of that with a broken arm and a bullet in my foot. A lot of guys had it a lot worse though. Dr. Cullen knew me as a regular visitor now. I was always the one that stepped up and took risks and sometimes these risks led to me getting hurt. I didn't care, I handled it and I always said I would do it again if the time came.

One dark stormy night of that same year I was called into General Black's tent. He explained to me how he has never seen a soldier like me. He said, "Emmett you are very bold and courageous. You honestly inspire the others. They respect you. Hell, I respect you. You are an amazing person and soldier all around. This is definitely where you are meant to be. You take risks and I like that about you. You care more about others than yourself which is saying a lot for some of the soldiers that are out there. I would be honored to share my title with you." I remember feeling confused and asked what he meant and he laughed. "I meant that I would like you to stop up and be General Emmett Hill," he said. I remember I almost jumped up and down clapping like a girl but I kept myself under control. Instead I got down on my knees and said that I would be honored to accept that generous offer.

I haven't kept in contact with my family for a long time, which hurts me but I need to focus on where I am now. I have a lot of battle wounds everywhere. I have the bullet scar on my foot; I have like three scars on my bar, a bunch of tiny wounds, and a lengthy scar that is on my neck to my cheek. I keep moving on though but sometimes I go to see Dr. Cullen and he isn't there. He has explained to me that he has a family back home. He has a wife named Esme and five kids named Edward, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett. I flinched at Emmett. I said that the name Emmett is usually very uncommon and he agreed. For some reason this really bothered me. He also said he works at the local hospital where he lives but he tries to help out here when he can.

General Black and I were discussing our next battle and discussing our strategies and our supplies. We sent a solider named Chin Po to send our messages to the president. Everything was going so well lately and we were getting extremely prepared for our next battle with the Spanish which would take place in a week.

I still couldn't believe no one had found out that I am a woman! I was thinking about this for a while as General Black explained to a soldier about where Chin Po was going and what supplies we needed. Then I said goodnight to General Black and left his tent. I was way over tired.

"Goodnight General Hill," I heard a voice say before I entered my tent. Without turning around I said, "Goodnight Dr. Cullen." Then I fell into a deep sleep.

_Authors note: Sorry it has been so long! Hope everyone loved the chapter!_

_PLEASE REVIEW!_

_Love Always, Vanessa Cullen 17_


	6. Chapter 6

Selfless

Chapter 6

Bella POV

_Mother and I were brushing Roxy in the barn. I was six years old. Mother was telling me about how when father and Emmett get back we will have a big yummy feast for them. I said that we better have turkey. Both Emmett and father love turkey. Mother laughed and we continued to brush the horse._

This memory, this dream was a lot longer than that but something jolted me awake. I was still groggy though and my ears just started hearing what was going on around me. Screams. Gun Shots. Horses. So many noises. What was going on?

I opened my eyes up all the way to see I was being dragged. We were being raided. The Spanish decided they didn't want to wait. They came during the middle of the night and were stealing our supplies and killing our men. The man that was dragging me was skinny and gruff looking. He seemed to feel confident. I was ready to shake that confidence. I pulled out the gun I had in my boot and shot him in the chest and he fell to the ground whimpering.

I pulled myself off the ground realizing I must have been dragged for a little ways because I was quite dirty. I ran into the mass of people. "General Black!" I screamed to which I got no reply. I looked over to see Mike on the ground blood flowing from his chest and a Spaniard getting ready to deliver the final blow. I took out my knife and screamed as I ran over and decapitated him. "You alright?" I asked Mike. "I have had better days but thank you General Hill," he responded. I nodded and moved on.

We fought for hours, exhaustion hit, and the beautiful and colorful field became a dark and dingy red. I was just running over to Eric when I was hit. A bullet went through my right hand and I screamed. I turned around ready to shoot down whoever hit me but found no one. I decided to keep going to Eric who needed help but I kept a close eye on my surroundings. I had never felt that exhausted in my life, so much fighting and so much of my blood loss. I didn't realize that a bullet very close to me was shot and it pierced my skin. The bullet went through my back and was a smidge away from hitting my heart and killing me immediately. It just missed. I fell to the ground hard. I felt hands grab my legs and I was being dragged again. The pain and the exhaustion were too much and I fell into a dark abyss.

_Authors note: I hope everyone enjoyed this! PLEASE REVIEW!_

_Love Always, Vanessa Cullen 17_


	7. Chapter 7

Selfless

Chapter 7

Bella POV

"Emmett! Emmett! Wake up!" a voice whispered. I groggily opened my eyes to see I was tied to a chair in a big dark room and there was someone sitting next to me. My eyes didn't want to stay open. "Hill! Wake up!" the voice commanded. With as much energy as I could pronounce I moved my head and laid eyes on the man whispering to me. It was General Jacob Black. With all my might I wanted to say that thank god he was alright and that I was worried about him. I had so many questions I wanted to ask as well but I couldn't muster up the strength so I just stared at him.

"You still with me?" he asked. I gave a slight nod. "We were captured by the Spaniards. They ransacked us over night. As far as I know only the two of us were captured. I don't know about the troop's survival or deaths," he said. I gave a slight nod again. "Where are you wounded? You are bleeding all over the place," he said. I moved my fingers so he looked at my hand and I slightly nodded to my chest. I was pretty sure though that I was covered in dirt and blood from minor scratches and I was pretty sure I had a really bad concussion from that fall I took. It took me a lot to muster up but I asked, "Are you hurt?" My voice sounded absolutely awful and he cringed at the sound. "I was stabbed in the leg but other than that I am fine," he responded. I felt some relief that he wasn't that wounded.

Suddenly a man with a ski mask came in and stared at both of us smiling. Then he said something in Spanish but repeated it again in English so we could understand, "It is Hill's turn first." My turn for what? The man came over and untied me and dragged me out of the room.

He brought me to another dark room and made me lay on a metal surface. He strapped my hands and legs to the table even though I couldn't even walk I was so exhausted. It was my turn for being interrogated. What was the United States planning? How many camps do we have? This went on for hours but I could barely answer the questions anyhow. If I didn't answer at all I was hit and screamed at. This went on for a long time until another man came in and I recognized him. It was Chin Po. Chin Po never went to the president. He worked for the other side and he gave our supplies, tactics, and ground away. I wanted to beat the shit out of him. What a traitor!

I mustered up the strength to say, "Po! You piece of shit! You traitor!" He smiled at this. "Hello General Hill," he responded in a smooth tone. Then he hit my chest and I screamed in pain. He then turned around and asked a man near the wall where he shot me and the man responded that he shot me in the chest. Po then ripped off my suit and my clothes and revealed something he nor anyone else in the room had expected. He revealed boobs. Big and real female boobs. Things that men soldiers shouldn't have. This really threw Po for a loop. "I'm transgender?" I asked hoping for a way out. Po then smiled. "Woman always trying to control the world. You bitch!" he screamed and took a screw driver and stabbed it where that man had shot me. I screamed bloody murder and then I blacked out.

I woke up to find that I had been tossed out into the snow like a rag. I was freezing and frost bite had already gotten to me. I didn't know how much longer I had to survive. I then faded into blackness again.

_Authors note: It isn't over yet! Just wait till the next chapter! I hope everyone liked it!_

_PLEASE REVIEW!_

_Love Always, Vanessa Cullen 17_


	8. Chapter 8

Selfless

Chapter 8

Bella POV

I woke up feeling disoriented and way too warm. I opened my eyes feeling my lungs on fire and looked around. I was in Dr. Cullen's tent. "What is going on?" I asked. My voice sounded funny. "I know you aren't who you really say you are but that isn't any of my business. I know you are a woman and I find that very great that a woman is taking part in a war made for men. It shows that the world is changing. I won't tell your secret and you do not have to tell me who you are but I have something to tell you," Dr. Cullen said. This all surprised me and started making me feel dizzy. I waited for him to go on. "I found you caked in dirt and blood, I diagnosed you with a dangerous concussion, a bullet right through the hand, and there was a bullet that just missed your heart that I had to do surgery on to remove it. You were dying when I found you. There was no way to save you so I did something I don't normally do. You see I am not human I am a different creature and to make you continue to live I had to make you that creature too," he said.

I started laughing really hard but stopped when he kept looking at me all too serious. "So what are you? What are we?" I asked. "Vampires but not the ones you have read about in all the nonsense novels out there these days. We can go out in the sunlight. We don't sleep in coffins. There are no moats or capes. Also we have choices. You don't have to drink human blood. I drink animal blood, I am a vegetarian. That is why my eyes are gold. Human drinkers have red eyes," he explained and continued, "Your injuries completely healed with you changing except some scars were still left, the worse ones anyway." My eyes were wide open and I wanted to leave. I just wanted to get away. Dr. Cullen noticed this. "Here," he said and handed me a piece of paper. "That is my full name and address. Please if you ever need anything don't hesitate," he said and I nodded. Then I ran and ran and ran. I could run faster than ever before and my senses felt heightened.

The next couple of weeks I started getting my life together. I hunted on my own. I was a vegetarian as Dr. Cullen called it. I already killed enough men in war and killing stays on the battlefield.

I stayed alone and by myself for over fifty years until I heard that a war broke out between the United States and Germany. I legally changed my name to Isabella Hill about ten years ago and now for the next couple years or so I would go back to being Emmett Hill. This was an accident. This war and it would be over soon enough. This would be my last run and my test on how my vampire skills work on humans. I started making my way towards the training camp. I wondered if Dr. Cullen would be at this one too.

_Authors note: I hope everyone loved this chapter! I will update soon! Please do not be afraid to give me advice. I love feedback!_

_PLEASE REVIEW!_

_Love Always, Vanessa Cullen 17_


End file.
